Sleeptalk
by animerival
Summary: Yusei probably talked more in his sleep than he did throughout the course of a day. Kingcrabshipping.


**A/N: My first 5ds fic, and my first lemon. Concrit is more than welcome.**

**Sleeptalk**

It was funny, in a way. Yusei probably talked more in his sleep than he did throughout the course of a day.

It still didn't add up to an impressive amount of words, but it was enough to wake Jack up. As it was happening for the second time that week, Jack gritted his teeth in annoyance and turned his head in the direction of Yusei's bed. He, Crow, and Yusei had their beds spread out throughout the upper room of their Neo Domino home. His was by the window with its heavy curtains keeping out the worst of the city light.

Crow was still away on a delivery. Jack stalked past his empty bed and stopped at the foot of Yusei's. He was shifting restlessly and murmuring, but at least he was getting rest. How could Jack be expected to find a job, like they apparently wanted him to, if he wasn't even permitted to sleep through the night?

He crossed his arms, listening. It was hard to make out any words, but Jack didn't think dream-talk would be that riveting anyway. He was tempted to just pull Yusei's cover over his mouth and hope that muffled the sole noise in their large house when he finally made out part of Yusei's musings: the name Aki.

Rage built in Jack. Just _why _was Yusei muttering that girl's name in the middle of the night? Was Yusei dreaming about her? Was there something between them beside the comradeship Jack had witnessed when they worked together as Signers?

If he was going to be woken up by something, it should be the sound of his own name!

He scowled and prepared to stomp back to his side of the room; at least Yusei had fallen silent, so maybe he could sleep. He'd turned his back and walked a few steps when he heard a clearly awake Yusei say, "Jack?"

Jack looked back. Yusei was sitting up, the cover falling into his lap. He blinked once and asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing," Jack answered. "Go back to sleep."

"Why aren't you asleep?"

Jack sighed and walked back to his bedside. "You woke me up. I haven't heard you talk in your sleep since we were kids, and now you keep doing it."

Yusei looked slightly surprised at this information. He nodded and settled back into the bed. "I wonder what I was saying... I was dreaming about our final duel with Godwin."

"It doesn't matter to me who you were dreaming about," Jack stated.

"'Who?'" Yusei's eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion. "Ah, did you hear something I said? I must have been speaking loudly, then. Sorry."

He just didn't get it, and Jack couldn't take it anymore. "Were you dreaming about our duel, or about Aki?"

"What? Aki was there, at the duel. She used her dragon to keep those monsters at bay... Jack, what's wrong?"

_He still didn't get it_, or else he was being irritatingly difficult. "Nothing. Goodnight," he said stiffly. When he turned around, his trek back to his bed was interrupted yet again. This time, it was by Yusei leaning forward and wrapping his fingers around Jack's wrist.

"Does Jack wish I only dreamed of him?" Yusei asked, voice low. Jack pulled his arm out of Yusei's grasp and stared down at him.

"Don't be stupid," Jack said. "That doesn't matter to me."

"Then, I guess it won't matter to you if I say Aki was barely in my dream."

Jack paused, letting that statement sink in. Yusei took that time to push the cover off him and move to the edge of his bed. In the dim light filtering into the room, Jack could see that Yusei was wearing a black tank with several holes and a torn hem and black shorts. A smudge of grease hid behind his elbow.

"Hmmph. Yusei, I-" He broke off when Yusei motioned for him to sit beside him, but ignored the invitation.

Yusei mentioned, "I remember the last night you stayed with me, Rally, and the others. After everyone else was asleep, you went outside, and I woke up and followed you."

"You don't have to tell me my own memories, Yusei."

It was Yusei's turn to ignore Jack. "You were already planning on betraying us then, weren't you? You wouldn't look me in the eye. But you still kissed me."

"And you kissed back," Jack replied.

"Then you left."

"I had to become King."

"But we have unfinished business, don't we?"

"Yusei," Jack growled. "That was a long time ago."

"My feelings haven't changed. Have yours?"

Seconds passed as Jack stood looking down at Yusei, Yusei returning his gaze without blinking. Suddenly, Jack lunged forward and pinned Yusei's arms down, hands tightening over the soft, warm skin. He leaned over him, attacking his mouth, feeling Yusei respond just as fiercely.

This had happened once before, on the night Yusei'd described. Jack had pressed Yusei against a wall, stealing a kiss and only half-expecting Yusei to return the lust that was overcoming him.

Just a kiss would not do this time.

Jack straightened back up and looked down at Yusei again, just able to see the flush on his cheeks from their actions. He couldn't help but grin, and the intense feeling of want he'd thought he'd left behind in Satellite spread through him again. If he was honest with himself, he'd never truly thought he'd gotten rid of his desire for Yusei, but it had been easier to ignore when they were separated.

Yusei got into a more comfortable position and held out a hand to Jack. This time his invitation was pounced upon. Jack marveled at the heat resonating from their bodies as he hovered above Yusei, leaning on his knees and elbows. The thought of another kiss proved irresistible, and their mouths reconnected. Jack nipped Yusei's bottom lip before slipping his tongue into the man's mouth. Yusei tasted of black coffee and something sweeter, maybe the familiarity of home.

It wasn't long before Yusei's tongue was in his mouth too, and Jack completely lowered himself onto Yusei as their kiss lasted longer than their breath. When they had to stop, breathing in and out heavily, Jack felt Yusei run a hand through his hair, lightly scratching his scalp. He pressed against Yusei's hand, relishing the sensation.

He felt the urge to rip Yusei's shirt off; even though he'd seen Yusei shirtless dozens of times, it had never been in such a tantalizing context. He pulled himself off Yusei enough to get a hold on his shirt and pull it off, Yusei leaning up to facilitate the action. When the shirt was flung over the side of the bed, Jack ran a hand along Yusei's chest. He could feel his heart beating quickly, and he smirked, wondering just how much he could increase its tempo. He began sucking on the tender skin of his neck and Yusei's breath caught, an attractive sound. He wanted Yusei to make even more beautiful noises. With that in mind, he trailed his fingers down Yusei's stomach and under the hem of his shorts and boxers. Yusei closed his eyes tightly as Jack brushed his fingers against his forming arousal. "Jack-"

He didn't wait for any more encouragement. He pulled his shorts and boxers off, letting them fall to the floor and join Yusei's shirt. Jack rubbed a thumb over the tip of Yusei's cock, slowly, teasingly. When Yusei could stand it no longer, he whispered, "More, Jack."

"I don't think so." Jack stood up and stripped his own clothes off. "I want something first."

Yusei opened his eyes and absorbed the man in front of him, with his fair skin and toned limbs. Even if Jack was taunting him, he didn't mind. He _wanted_ to touch him. "Then come over here."

Jack smirked and returned to the bed. His eyes widened just a fraction in surprise when Yusei flipped him over, but he didn't protest when he saw where Yusei's attention was focused. When he actually felt Yusei's mouth close around him and suck, he let his head fall back in bliss.

"You better not have done this before," he muttered in his haze. He almost wished he hadn't said anything when Yusei pulled away momentarily to answer.

"Never."

Yusei's head bobbed up and down, and Jack found himself unable to suppress all the moans building in his chest. He had the presence of mind to be disgusted with his weakness, but if only Yusei were around to hear, it was bearable. The tension kept building as Yusei sucked and licked, and Jack gripped Yusei's hair before he came. He lay panting as Yusei swallowed before sitting up and admiring the state he'd put the King in.

He didn't have much time before Jack recovered and reversed their positions again. Yusei was getting harder, and he was ready for his relief, but Jack was only thinking of preparing for the final act. He stroked himself until he was erect again, and positioned himself between Yusei's legs. For the slightest moment, uncertainty crossed his face. Jack was used to being in charge, but in this new situation, it was imperative he do absolutely everything right. It wouldn't do to mess up what he'd been craving for years.

And Yusei, of course, caught onto his worries at once. He took Jack's hand and pulled it close to his mouth. "I want this, Jack." He placed Jack's fingers in his mouth, swirling his tongue around them. When they were coated with enough saliva, Jack moved his hand between Yusei's legs and inserted one finger. Yusei stayed still, relaxed, as Jack moved it around and added another finger. Yusei shifted, just a little uncomfortable with the new sensation.

When Jack removed the fingers and pressed the tip of his erection against Yusei's opening, the two men locked eyes for a long moment.

They'd always been able to have conversations without a single word, even when they were children.

Now, intense feelings flowed between their gazes, and their understanding of one another deepened. Jack kissed Yusei, long and hard, as he entered him. He was claiming Yusei, body and soul, and nothing could have felt more right.

A steady pace soon had Yusei moaning softly- Jack noticed, a little annoyed, that he sounded more under control than he had. Well, he wasn't about to let Yusei's stoic nature kick in. He quickened his thrusts, making Yusei groan loudly. Jack took Yusei's cock and moved his hand up and down it, and the added touch had Yusei choking out his name. Jack smiled, pumping him a few more times before Yusei came, spilling onto his body and sheets. Now Jack focused entirely on his own pleasure, moving with Yusei greedily, forcefully, until he came with a loud grunt, falling down on Yusei's chest.

They lay that way for a moment, panting and sweaty. Jack pulled out of Yusei and lay next to him, pulling Yusei's back against his chest. For a few silent minutes, Jack held Yusei close, then he released him and scooted off the bed.

"Jack?" Yusei questioned.

"Your bed's a mess," Jack pointed out. "I'm going back to mine." After a pause, he added, "You can come too, but if you start your sleeptalking again I'm kicking you onto the floor."

"It hasn't led to anything bad yet, has it?" Yusei couldn't help but say, but he took the offer and crossed the room with Jack. Jack pulled the sheets over them and they slept soundly, wrapped in the other's arms.

…..

When Jack woke up to find he was not in bed alone, for a disoriented moment, he had no idea what was happening. He immediately collected his composure, though, when he saw Yusei's calm face and remembered the night before.

It seemed almost surreal, but their current positions and lack of clothing were clear indicators that Jack hadn't been dreaming.

He was still tired, so he closed his eyes again to go back to sleep. He just missed Yusei's eyes opening, glancing at his face, and smiling with genuine satisfaction before he, too succumbed once more to sleep.


End file.
